horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harambe (Young Thug song)
'''Harambe '''is a song by American rapper Young Thug. Lyrics Mafia! Yeah, AP gang bitch, you know what I'm sayin'? Level up! Yeah Yeah AP gang Catch 'em down bad Beat 'em with a bat, hashtag that I call it New Jack, yeah, yeah Bitch, I got a blue Jag I make that cash talk n***a I got a new house You wanna get in, need a passcode n***a Two twenty five on the dashboard, n***a Stack it up and then you get that foreign n***a Step it up and take care your daughter n***a Stack it up and take care your son n***a Step it up and take care that money You know I ran it all up by myself And now your bitch is drinking cum n***a My diamonds yellow like a corn n***a Double R at the prom n***a Skrt, skrt skrt Got some hitters all of 'em my cuz n***a Girl I know you love it Love me, I know, I know you love me You love me Hey! Bentley wheelin' n***a, bear killer n***a, back it up Bands kill a n***a fast, will a n***a back it up? Ape shit n***a, Godzilla, n***a, act up Go apeshit, go Godzilla, bae, back it up I just wanna have sex I just wanna have a baby out you, girl I just wanna go brazy about you, girl Don't make a n***a act crazy, oh-ooh girl Cause you know I will And I'm on a perky pill This shit can get ugly for you I'll pull up and bust your mama I'll pull up and bust your brother I'll aim at your fuckin' family I'll aim at your whole clique I'll aim at your mothafuckin' mama I'll aim at your fuckin' dad I'll aim at your daughter, son, n**gga I'll aim it at everything I'll aim at the baby I got devil inside of me Got the devil inside me God tryna provide me God tryna decide Do he wanna leave me or sign me? Um okay I know you're frustrated bout a n***a and Everything I take you through (Pablo shit) I know I did a lot of sins I hope you still let me make it through Just cause I got me a spot in LA That don't mean I'ma change the crew My bitch trying to figure out How she can tell me to chill without changin' you Fuck it, I'm changin' up on 'em But my fans, not changin' on 'em Makin' a band, I'm sangin' on 'em Whip out that bag, syringin' on 'em Hey, we lock that bitch out with no passcode I bought her some of those Damn, she already had 'em though Bentley wheelin' n***a, bear killer n***a, back it up Bands kill a n***a fast, will a n***a back it up? Ape shit n***a, Godzilla, n***a, act up Go apeshit, go Godzilla, bae, back it up I just wanna have sex I just wanna have a baby out you, girl I just wanna go brazy about you, girl Don't make a n***a act crazy, oh-ooh girl Cause you know I will And I'm on a perky pill Why It Sucks # The song is for some reason named after a dead animal. # The song is very boring and is just Thugger screaming. # What's even weirder is that every song on the mixtape the song's on, ''Jeffery ''is named after some of Young Thug's "idols". Think about it. # He says the N word way too much. Official Audio Category:Screaming Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Boring Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:2016 Category:Gross songs Category:Young Thug Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing